


Он мне не в тягость

by Wayward_jr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Season/Series 01
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название фика He ain't heavy — строчка из песни группы The Hollies "He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Он мне не в тягость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Ain't Heavy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187546) by Carol Davis. 



> Название фика He ain't heavy — строчка из песни группы The Hollies "He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother"

«Мега Горки» призывно сверкают: красное с золотом, черные блестящие рельсы. Дин ждал этого момента весь день — отложил самое лучшее напоследок.  
Но из-за беготни, шума и толкучки он плохо рассчитал деньги. У них осталось по билету на каждого, а Сэмми слишком маленький, чтобы попасть на «Мега Горку». Слишком маленький, чтобы кататься одному на любом аттракционе.   
В последний раз оглянувшись через плечо на «Мега Горку», Дин берет Сэма за руку и ведет к карусели с лошадками.  
  
* * *  
  
— Почему ты вернулся? — спрашивает Сэм.  
— Фильм отстойный.   
— А она как?  
Дин безразлично пожимает плечами, плюхается на диван рядом с братом, открывает банку колы и с хлюпаньем делает долгий глоток. Они сидят рядом, закинув ноги на столик, и смотрят «Терминатора». Они видели его миллион раз. Теперь миллион и один раз. Вместе со всеми рекламными паузами фильм идет почти семь часов. На финальных титрах Сэм выключает телик и, шаркая, идет спать.  
— Эй, — окликает Дин.  
Сэм поворачивается.   
— С днем рождения, придурок, — улыбается Дин.  
  
* * *  
  
— Клянусь, я брошу твою задницу прямо здесь, — грозится Дин, и Сэм думает: да, брат хочет именно этого. Он до тошноты устал от споров, прав отец или нет, а может — просто слетел с катушек; он давным-давно устал от этого. Устал видеть, как Дин встает по стойке смирно, стоит отцу что-то приказать, даже если это полная чушь.   
Он идет по дороге, прислушиваясь к удаляющемуся рокоту Импалы, которая увозит Дина в его бесконечных поисках того, как сделать отца счастливым.   
Но Дин уезжает не поэтому. Это не совсем верно. Его глаза говорили совсем другое.  
  
* * *  
  
Дину не нужно ничего говорить. Объятие там, в заброшенном доме в Колд Оук, говорило само за себя. И это было совсем не: «Рад, что ты снова в форме»  
Сэма ранили и раньше. Стреляли, рвали когтями, били, пинали и пропарывали ножом. Дин каждый раз ухаживал за ним: зашивал, перевязывал, мыл, приносил воду, кормил с ложечки пудингом и яблочным пюре. Сидел рядом. Всегда рядом.   
Но ни разу не обнял Сэма, когда тому становилось лучше.  
 _«Нет»_ , — думает Сэм. — _«Умоляю, скажи, что не сделал того, о чем я думаю»._  
Но, разумеется, Дин именно так и сделал.   
А как же иначе.  
  
* * *  
  
Он ест, спит, моется. Похотливо смотрит, флиртует, отпускает замечания, за которые точно получил бы пощечину или в челюсть, если бы его услышали. Он уверенно ведет Импалу, легко нажимая и отпуская педаль газа.   
Он — Дин; никто не спрашивает Сэма: _«А ты абсолютно уверен, что это — действительно Дин?»_  
Но они словно сбились с ритма. Чего-то не хватает. Чего-то совсем незначительного.  
— Чувак, — Сэм кивает на вывеску у бара по соседству. — Караоке в бикини.   
На лице Дина расползается ухмылка.   
Сэм кладет руку на ему на спину и подталкивает в сторону бара.


End file.
